The one you want
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Myslím si, že Gwen bude úžasná královna." Artuš na něj na pár vteřin beze slova zíral, a pak mu ruce sklouzly z jeho tváře a ramene a paže mu klesly podél těla, a on uhnul pohledem. Artuš/Gwen, Artuš/Merlin


Na hradním nádvoří se to uprostřed odpoledne hemžilo lidmi, kteří s upřímným nadšením připravovali všechno potřebné pro chystanou svatbu všemi milovaného krále.

Artuš odtrhl pohled od okna, ale zůstal u něj stát, obrácený směrem k Merlinovi. „Myslíš, že dělám dobře?" zeptal se ho.

„Hm?" Merlin se na něj podíval, zmatený otázkou. „Děláš dobře co?"

Artuš neprotočil oči. Ani se nepohnul, dokonce se ani nepokusil o nějakou další z toho tisíce poznámek o tom, jak je Merlin neschopný idiot (protože Merlin byl jeho sluha, a tak měl být zcela evidentně schopný nejen plnit každý jeho požadavek a přání, ale zřejmě i předvídat jeho myšlenky), jeho výraz naprosto vážný.

Merlin se zamračil.

Artuš si povzdychl a konečně sklouzl očima z jeho obličeje. Ramena mu klesla. „Myslíš, že dělám dobře, když si beru Guinevru za ženu?" upřesnil a v jeho hlase bylo zvláštní napětí.

Že by váhal? Po tom všem, čím si s Gwen prošel, jak si musel prosadit svoje právo na to vzít si ji, byl najednou nejistý?

„Nemyslím si, že je vhodné, abych se ti pokoušel radit ve vztazích," prohlásil Merlin neurčitě a přešel místnost, tak, aby mohl být od Artuše co nejdál, alespoň na chvíli. Možná by mohl uklidit. Utřít prach. Vytřít podlahu. Najít tu tuniku, co zahrabal až na dno královy skříně, a doopravdy ji vyprat. Možná vyleštit pár bot. Nebo konečně vyhodit tu kytku, co dal před pár z legrace do vázy uprostřed stolu, a ona tam pořád byla, i když byla už dávno zvadlá. Třeba by mohl přinést novou? Nebo pomoct Gaiovi, ano, Gaius bude určitě potřebovat s něčím pomoct –

„Ptal jsem se tě na tvůj názor," připomněl mu Artuš pevně a Merlin se na něj bezděky podíval. Artuš se nesouhlasně mračil a nespouštěl z něj pohled. O něco temnější než obvykle. Vážný a beze stopy po smíchu nebo nějakém pobavení.

Merlin polkl. „Opravdu chceš vědět, co si myslím?"

Bezmyšlenkovitě namočil hadr do vody a přejel s ním po desce stolu, jenže ho zapomněl vymáchat, a voda vytvořila na okraji stolu malou louži. Voda, která přetekla přes hranu, začala pomalu odkapávat na zem.

Artuš to nijak nekomentoval, i když na okamžik roztržitě sledoval dráhu kapek. A nekomentoval ani Merlinovu otázku, jen potřásl hlavou a znovu se obrátil čelem k oknu.

Merlin si nebyl jistý, jestli to mělo znamenat, že jejich rozhovor skončil, nebo jestli se na něj Artušovi jenom nechce dívat. Ne že by na tom nějak moc záleželo. Merlin stejně nevěděl, co by mu měl říct.

Artuš si hořce odfrkl a s tichým ťuknutím se opřel čelem o studenou tabuli skla, jako by se díval ven, ale Merlin si byl téměř jistý, že má zavřené oči.

„Ze všech možností ses rozhodl mlčet právě _teď_?" zeptal se Artuš tiše, aniž otevřel oči. Zněl unaveně a skoro smutně. Jenže Artuš neměl být smutný. Měl být v dobré náladě, protože se měl za pár dní ženit s dívkou, kterou chtěl. Měl si brát Gwen a měl být šťastný. Merlin věděl, že Gwen ho udělá šťastným. A to bylo vlastně to jediné, co pro Artuše vůbec kdy mohl chtít. Ano, mohl chtít, aby se z Artuše stal velký, spravedlivý král, mohl chtít, aby sjednotil Albion a přivedl zpět magii, ale nakonec, když se nad tím zamyslel, to hlavní, co chtěl, bylo, aby byl Artuš šťastný.

Vzdal by se Albionu a vzdal by se magie – kdyby i bez ní dokázal Artuše ochránit a udržet ho v bezpečí – vzdal by se dokonce i Kamelotu, pokud by tak byl Artuš šťastnější.

Najednou ho napadlo, jestli tohle je tím, co měl Velký drak na mysli, když mluvil o osudu a mincích. Jestli věděl, už tehdy, že jednou bude pro Merlina štěstí mladého krále stokrát, tisíckrát důležitější než jeho vlastní život.

Merlin potřásl hlavou, aby se soustředil.

Artuš kopíroval jeho pohyb, oči zamyšleně přimhouřené. „Proč _mlčíš_?" zeptal se tlumeně, jako by se ve skutečnosti ptal spíše sám sebe. Jeho hlas byl jemný a trochu chraplavý, a Merlinovi přeběhl po zádech mráz.

Musel mlčet. Musel, protože kdyby teď otevřel pusu, řekl by mu všechno. Že má magii. Že na Kamelot vypustil draka, a že ho potom znovu vyhnal, že Artušovi zachraňuje život prakticky od chvíle, kdy dorazil do města. Že u něj nezůstává proto, že je jeho sluha, dokonce ani proto, že se z nich stali přátelé, ale proto, že si už nedovede představit svět, ve kterém by nebyl Artušovi nablízku.

Artuš, s pohledem upřeným na jeho tvář – a Merlin se bál pomyslet na to, kolik z těch myšlenek mu mohl vyčíst z očí (Na druhou stranu, tohle byl _Artuš_. Větve, které čirou náhodou padaly přímo na jeho protivníky, právě když se ho chystali zabít, podle něj byly jen štěstí.) – pomalu, skoro váhavými kroky došel přes místnost až k němu, a položil mu ruku na rameno. Jeho dlaň hřála a její dotek byl mnohem měkčí, než na co byl Merlin od mladého krále zvyklý, a Artuš ho nepřestával zkoumavě pozorovat, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu a pohled pátravý.

Merlin se zapomněl nadechnout, když Artuš zvedl volnou ruku a dvěma prsty se lehce dotkl jeho tváře, těsně vedle koutku jeho úst.

„Artuši," zamumlal zmateně a konečně k němu zvedl pohled.

Artuš na něj zíral, oči rozšířené a nějakým způsobem mnohem otevřenější než kdykoli jindy. Jeho výraz Merlin nedokázal popsat, snad jen to, že v něm bylo trochu očekávání, možná naděje, a Merlin se chtěl naklonit a vklouznout mu prsty do vlasů a přitáhnout si ho k sobě ještě blíž a políbit ho, tak moc, že se mu rozechvěly ruce. Hadr mu sklouzl na podlahu.

Roztřeseně se nadechl, a Artuš, pohled soustředěný na ten pohyb, mu prsty pomalu objel obrys rtů. Možná, říkal si Merlin, by mohl chvíli doufat. Že by ho Artuš neodstrčil, kdyby se ho pokusil políbit, doufat, že ho král chce možná stejně, jako chce on jeho. Možná –

„Nikdy nemlčíš," poznamenal Artuš tichým hlasem. „Proč mi teď nechceš říct, co si myslíš?"

Merlin dlouze vydechl. Ne, nemohl doufat. Protože Artuš nikdy nechtěl jeho, ale Gwen. Protože mu nemohl říct pravdu. A Gwen byla jeho kamarádka, a pokud si byl Merlin něčím jistý, pak tím, že s ní bude Artuš šťastný.

„Já…" dostal ze sebe slabě a Artuš povzbudivě kývl, aby pokračoval. „Myslím si, že Gwen bude úžasná královna."

Artuš na něj na pár vteřin beze slova zíral, a pak mu ruce sklouzly z jeho tváře a ramene a paže mu klesly podél těla, a on ustoupil o krok od něj. Uhnul pohledem, ramena najednou napjatá, jeho obličej už ne tak otevřený.

„Máš pravdu," řekl tiše, hlas mnohem méně jemný než ještě před chvílí, když se ho dotýkal. Chladnější. Rozhodně přikývl, ale přitom se na Merlina nepřestával dívat očima, které byly jasné a plné smutku. Pak se narovnal a natáhl se do výšky, najednou odhodlaný, jako by dospěl k nějakému důležitému rozhodnutí. „Bude z ní skvělá královna pro Kamelot."

„A pro tebe," dodal Merlin a Artuš se k němu otočil zády a znovu došel k tomu zatracenému oknu. Dlaněmi se opřel o parapet, mírně v předklonu, a sotva znatelně potřásl hlavou.

„Jsem rád, že můžete být konečně spolu," řekl Merlin upřímně. „Že můžete oba mít to, co chcete, být s člověkem, kterého milujete."

Artuš neodpověděl, nejspíš ztracený v myšlenkách, a Merlin pomalu pokýval hlavou.

„Pokud už mě dneska nepotřebuješ, Gaius chtěl, abych mu s něčím pomohl. Vyčistit nádrž na pijavice, nasbírat mu nějaké byliny, znáš to."

„Samozřejmě," souhlasil Artuš okamžitě, aniž se k němu otočil. „Můžeš jít."

Samozřejmě. Protože Artuš se měl ženit. Byl dospělý, byl _král_ , zamilovaný do krásné, skvělé ženy, budoucí královny. Nepotřeboval Merlinovu společnost čtyřiadvacet hodin denně.

Merlin zvedl ze země hadr, hodil ho do vědra s vodou, to vzal za ucho a zamířil ke dveřím.

„Merline," ozval se za ním Artušův hlas, když sahal po klice a Merlin se k němu automaticky otočil.

Artuš na něj zíral, oči překvapivě temné a nějakým způsobem naléhavé. „Co chceš ty, Merline?" zeptal se ho jemně, hlasem tak tichým, že ho Merlin sotva slyšel.

Merlin se smutně pousmál. „Já chci, aby ses stal králem, kterým máš být. Abys sjednotil svoje země v míru." Odmlčel se a než mohl pokračovat, musel polknout. „Ale hlavně chci, abys byl šťastný. A vím, že s Gwen budeš šťastný."

Artuš se roztřeseně nadechl, a na okamžik se zdálo, že chce snad něco říct, potom ale jen pomalu přikývl a mlčky sledoval, jak Merlin s drobnou úklonou (Merlin se nikdy neklaněl!) a smutným úsměvem opustil jeho komnaty.

Znovu se zadíval z okna. Nádvoří se hemžilo lidmi ponořenými do příprav královské svatby. A on se najednou nenáviděl za to, že Merlinovi nikdy neřekl, že nemiluje Gwen.


End file.
